This study has been designed to assess muscle glycogen utilization during pro-longed exercise. We are hoping to understand the human physiology during pro-longed exercise. Twelve subjects enrolled. Preliminary studies show redistribution of whole body muscle glycogen does occur from non-depleted to glycogen depleted muscle. There were no adverse events and no subject drops-outs. A manuscript is in production.